The Darkest Powers: The Changing
by DarkestPowersSorceress
Summary: Chloe Saunders is almost sixteen and knows her life will never be the same again. Because not only does she have the ability to unwillingly raise the dead whenever, her boyfriend is a temperamental werewolf, and her friend's are equally as cursed as her. But as accusations rise, dragging her loved ones into danger, she must learn to control her powers, or face a tough decision.Bk4
1. The Change

**Darkest Powers- The Changing**

It's my first fanfiction of the Darkest Powers; I thought I'd have another account for it, as my taste in fanfiction writing is rapidly changing. It's my name for the 'what-could-have-been' fourth book of this series, so I will be carrying it on from the end of The Reckoning where the books left off. I

DISCLAIMER: I love this series so please don't think I'm copyrighting or anything, I am purely doing this for entertainment, no other reasons. The DP doesn't belong to me. I don't own bit in italics at the beginning.

"_It was a perfect moment, one where nothing else mattered. All I could feel was him. All I could taste was his kiss. All I could hear was the pounding of his heart. All I could think about was him, and how much I wanted this, and how incredibly lucky I was to get it, and how tight I was going to hold onto it._

_This was what I wanted. This guy. This life. This me. I was never getting my old life back, and I didn't care. I was happy. I was safe. I was right where I wanted to be."_

I'd never felt this safe before. Not like this I was experiencing right now. I was finally, after almost what felt like a lifetime, free of worries which would usually have kept me awake into the dead of the restless nights I'd had since discovering my 'gift'.

The only light in the room was filtering weakly through a small gap between the closed curtains, and I was glad of the meagre light, it hid my blush.

Derek shifted in his sleep and his grip around me tightened slightly. His dark hair hung like a halo around his face and I felt as if the entire world could just melt away leaving only this bed, Derek and myself and I'd find it hard to care.

Not many hours ago we'd been running for our lives through the Edison Project's laboratory with that demi-demon using the guard's body to help me out. Derek had come back for me, thanks to Liz's invention of paper and pens in communicating and he'd helped us escape. We'd also grabbed Simon, Tori and Aunt Lauren and escaped thanks to Kit, Simon's dad and Derek's adopted dad. Now, we were resting in a cheap motel for the night in Pennsylvania, I think, before thinking of a plan of action tomorrow.

It had originally been planned that girls and boys would split, leaving me in a room with Tori and Aunt Lauren, and Derek with his brother and Mr Bae. But Derek's wolf-genes must have been on overdrive after our close encounter, he refused to leave my side, so when Aunt Lauren and Tori eventually fell asleep, I'd gotten up and gone to the boy's room. I'm glad I did. It was too quiet in the other room. Too dark. It reminded me of my encounter with the guard's skeleton, his bones crackling, his fingers scratching at the floor, blindly finding his way towards me, the necromancer who summoned him back to his broken shell of a body.

I know now my powers are dangerous, and I can distinctly remember Margaret's face when I'd raised that entire cemetery, I'd have to learn to control my powers. And soon.

I heard Simon's snoring from across the room as he slept. Hopefully, there are no hard feelings between me and Simon. He knew I'd chosen Derek even before I knew. But it makes me wonder, was it really that obvious?

Mr Bae seems to share his blood-son's talent for snoring; it's like some strange chorus reverberating around the room. It doesn't seem to wake Derek however, which was most likely because he'd lived with both of them for so long that the noise just became another part of the forest soundtrack for him. Like an owl at night, just another ordinary background sound, so familiar it isn't even worth turning your head at.

It kept me awake however. I'd never had anyone at home to even imagine hear snoring, so it made it extra difficult having to deal with two sets of snoring mouths instead of just Simon's occasional snore which I was accustomed to by now.

I felt Derek waking slightly as I turned and tossed, eager to block the noise. His green eyes met mine though the dark and I looked up at him apologetically.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." I whispered.

Derek's eyes stayed trained on mine, his grip on me didn't falter in the slightest.

"Don't worry about it. Can't sleep?" He asked his voice low and sleepy.

I opened my mouth to reply but Simon and his dad beat me to it. Derek seemed to understand however. He tilted his head slightly.

"Ah, snoring's bothering you, huh?" He murmured, rubbing his eyes and allowing me to lean into him. I breathed in the smell that his shirt held like I was taking my last breath.

My eyes began to close involuntarily.

I felt my muscles slowly relaxing and my jaw unclenching as I sunk into Derek. The noise of snoring was barely noticeable as he leant over me and clutched me tightly. His heavy hand fell to stroking my black hair and I felt myself slipping into an abyss of what I thought was a dreamless sleep.

I heard the screeching of old bones being brought to move, of cracking joints and snapping of teeth so close it could almost be real…

"Chloe! Chloe! Wake up!"

I awoke with a start to Derek shaking me forcefully, so much for him being affectionate I suppose.

"What?" I growled, annoyed at being disturbed from my sleep.

Derek glared at me through the darkness, and then, I heard it.

A sound so recognisable, yet it made my blood run cold.

A crack of a hip joint, a creak of floorboards underfoot, a clacking of a rusty jaw, a scrabbling of fingernails against the ground.

I held in the urge to whimper and clasped tight to Derek's shirt in small clumps. Derek slowly lifted his head with me attached to his side like a lump that won't recede.

"Chloe, you need to send it back." Derek whispered hoarsely.

It was then I noticed neither Mr Bae nor Simon seemed to have awoken to the sound of the undead corpse currently scuttling beside their beds.

I felt with my fingers under my neck and found my necklace, it glowed a faint violet in the darkness. I closed my eyes and imagined the skeleton in my head, and imagined pulling its soul from its degenerated body.

The noise got closer until I could hear each single finger bone individually hitting the floor. I could feel Derek's heartbeat rapidly thumping in his chest along with my own.

"Focus, Chloe." Derek muttered, holding me gently despite his growing worry.

I focused, I really did. I focused till I could hardly draw myself out and it was still there; _still,_ searching, for _me_.

All of a sudden, I felt a strange coldness on my leg. It seemed to seep through the blankets and chill me to the bone. I shivered, and felt the feeling working its way up my leg as each finger rapped me with cold and fear.

Derek straightened, his emerald eyes glowering in the darkness, he turned to me.

"Chloe." I already knew what it was by now. "Send it back." He uttered.

I tried to keep calm as the corpse clambered closer towards me, with its vile, rotting carcass and clicking bones.

I concentrated, and finally, as the creature's fingertips caressed against my cheek, the noise began to slow, until, finally, it stopped.

It was only when I was completely sure I'd banished the soul back to the afterlife, did I finally jump from underneath its bony exterior.

Derek had already moved and allowed me to leap off the bed and to beside the door where I now stood, shaking in the cold as he moved his hand towards the light switch and flicked it on.

I looked at him in worry, "We've got to get rid of it. What will my dad and Simon say if they wake in the morning and there's a corpse in my bed?" He sighed.

I wrenched my eyes from his and dared myself to look at the bed.

It must've been an old body, because all that was left of it was bones and nothing more.

"What the hell?"

Derek and I looked over to see Simon cowering, his eyes wide with fear at the skeleton on his brother's bed.

"Chloe had a nightmare, again." Derek butted in, focusing on Simon and using his calmest voice.

Simon's gaze flitted back and forth between Derek and I, before his brain comprehended this information. He smoothed his blond locks back off of his face and smiled weakly at me in an attempt to apologise for freaking out.

_Like any sane person would…_

I reminded myself.

Derek looked back at Simon, "Don't wake Dad." He whispered, pointing at the still fast asleep figure of Kit.

"Hey, now's not the time for naming board games." Simon chuckled quietly, ignoring Derek's groan of impatience and winking at me.

Derek grumbled and lifted up the skeleton like it was a feather. He then disposed of it somewhere and reported back to me and Simon only a few minutes later. Although I didn't notice his presence until he was almost on top of me. Derek's so light-footed, only his werewolf instincts can explain it.

"What happened?" He asked. He tried hard to mask the growing anger on his face as he awaited an explanation.

I shook my head, "I was trying Derek, I really was! I don't know…"

"How can you NOT KNOW Chloe? You summon them, you send them back. Every time!" Derek's voice became louder, until I felt the shake of the floor beneath us.

"Now, what's going on in here?"

Derek stopped glaring at me and turned to face the other side of the room. There stood Mr Bae, his hair a mess, and eyes bloodshot from his sudden wake up. I faced away from Derek as he looked back and me and crossed my arms. No way was I going to forgive him that easily.

"Uh, nothing." Derek murmured, kicking the floor with his heel and looking annoyed.

Kit put his hand on his hips and raised an eyebrow, "You expect me to believe that, Derek? You're my son, I know when something's up. Especially when you are having a very heated conversation with who Tori mentioned was your girlfriend."

At that Derek's and my face turned so red and hot you could've got away with cooking eggs on them.

"Damn Tori." Derek muttered so his dad couldn't hear.

I just sighed and began untangling my un-naturally black hair with my shaky fingers. Simon looked at me, then at Derek, then back at his dad.

"What's going on then?" He asked again, his eyes now on me. A weak smile spread across his lips in an attempt to make me feel more comfortable.

I just shuffled on the spot in my pyjamas in the awkward silence and opened and closed my mouth with no words coming from it.

Finally, I felt Derek's resolve weakening, "She summoned a ghost back into its body, again." He spat it out like it was some sort of disease he was likely to become infected with.

Kit's eyes widened and his small smile vanished almost instantaneously. I felt myself shiver at his look. His eyebrows furrowed and his mouth was in a fine line. He looked at me with his brown eyes, but I could see there was a sense of nervousness in his gaze.

"Don't be stupid, Derek, only one of the strongest necromancers in the world can do that _with_ tools at her age." Kit shook his head, glowering at his adopted son in ridicule.

I cowered slightly as Derek's gaze followed mine to the door which I might be able to make a break for if he wasn't watching me.

Derek snorted, breaking the silence, "Ask _her_. _If_ you don't believe me."

With that all three boys stared at me, awaiting my answer. I felt angry, so angry that Derek had stood me up in front of his dad. He'd just proclaimed that I was a serious threat, which might mean that his father might not want to help me after all.

"Chloe? Is what Derek says true?" Kit asked, his eyes bulging.

I looked sideways so I could see Simon's face. He was facing away from us, but I could just see a worried look from this angle. His eyes were clouded with annoyance.

Derek just stood as he did before, arms crossed, head held high. I caught his eye and tried my best to express my complete and utter fury at his big-headed-ness at that moment.

My mouth opened and closed as Kit stood, obviously awaiting my answer eagerly. I sighed, and shook my head, "No."

Kit let out a breath of relief, and I watched Derek's face contort with anger and confusion, it brought a smile to my face.

"But-" Derek began.

I cut him off with a glare so sharp it almost made him jump.

All of a sudden, Aunt Lauren burst in; brandishing what seemed to be a water sprayer. She squirted Derek in the face and I watched in disbelief. Derek floundered at my aunt's sudden-ness.

"Aunt Lauren! What are you doing?" I said, peeling Derek from the wall, sopping wet and offering my jacket to him, though how much use it would be seeming he was two times my size, I wasn't sure. But hey, it's the thought that counts.

My aunt stopped and looked bashful. Derek watched, alert to the sprayer she held with great intent.

"When we couldn't find you, we thought Derek might've- Y'know…" My aunt suddenly stopped talking to Derek and my great relief.

Tori crept in behind my aunt and burst into fits of laughter as she spotted Derek, soaked to the skin, and looking like a drowned puppy. She then clocked my aunt's expression and me standing beside Derek.

"Oops." She murmured, plastering herself to the door frame and laughing awkwardly.

Derek stomped over to her, "Did you tell my dad about me and Chloe?" He snarled, baring his teeth at her like he'd actually changed, which of course, he had not.

Tori slowly sunk backwards into the door, "Ehe…" Was all she could manage.

My aunt slunk up beside Derek, her hands on her hips and sprayer held tightly. "You told me they went off together!" She announced.

"They did!" Tori wailed, "Look! They're right here! In _HIS_ room!" She pointed at me and Derek wildly as the spray bottle came ever closer.

At that, everyone turned to Derek and me, but by then, it was just me standing there. The door slammed shut with such ferocity it shook the entire room.

Everyone went silent and just looked at me like I had done it. I sighed, and grabbed my now-wet jacket from the floor and headed out the door, shaking my head. I left in silence. The door slowly shut behind me. As soon as I'd exited, I heard Aunt Lauren's voice and Tori's now with Kit's and Simon's start up again, all chattering and yelling at once trying to get across their explanations and questions.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_I hope you liked the first chapter; I put in the water sprayer because I thought It'd be funny, seeming as Aunt Lauren knows Derek is basically part dog and you train dogs with water sprayers… Just killed the joke, didn't I? Well, hope you like! Review please?_


	2. Visitations

**Darkest Powers- The Changing.**

_SORRY, WENT BACK AND EDITED THE NAME, THANKS TO THOSE WHO POINTED IT OUT. _

_Wow, thanks to everyone who did anything towards the first chapter! I'm very grateful and here's the second chapter. Omg, you don't know how much your likes, follows and reviews mean to me! I love you! Hope you like the front cover too _

The stairs were oddly calming as I descended away from the chattering going on in Derek's room. I knew Derek was pissed. _Really_ pissed. Especially after being doused with water as well as being accused of harassing me. I blushed at the thoughts that must have been running through my aunt's mind when Tori had told her that spiral of lies. I flinched as a creak echoed from below my feet and sped up the pace until I reached a door that lead to the back yard.

It was dark and the night sky was clouded over, the moon was tucked away behind the grey sky, shrouded in mystery. Unfortunately for my sake, it made everything a whole lot more difficult. I failed to possess night vision as superb as Derek's so spent about ten minutes fumbling about for some sort of trigger light switch.

I jumped back in surprise as a light flickered on. I searched around, looking for any sign of disturbance. A sudden wind blew forcefully and pushed me back slightly. I suddenly got the feeling someone was watching me. As I turned, a familiar outline floated behind me.

I took a step backwards as the ghost of Liam made itself present.

"Well, well, what's wolfie's little cutie doing out here all alone?" He jeered, his opaque figure fading and reappearing as a gust of wind flapped behind him, it made his blond hair flutter.

I felt my annoyance rising, and glanced down at my necklace. This shouldn't be happening, the necklace is supposed to _stop_ rogue visitations.

Key word: _Supposed_ to.

"What do you want?" I sighed, stuffing my necklace under my shirt and facing Liam's ghost with the best courageous face I could muster.

He chuckled, not a nice chuckle, one full of evil and chilliness. His grey eyes were dull and bore into mine.

"Oh, many, many things… my life back, the one your little precious wolf boy _stole_ from _me_!" he raised his voice and behind me, there was a clatter. I looked behind me and saw a plant pot had smashed to the floor. But Liam continued ranting.

"Also, I want to know why you summoned me." He was suddenly upon me. I breathed heavily and leant against the wall in fear. Liam grinned at me and grew so close if I were to reach out my hand, it would no doubt go straight through him.

I felt my face turning red, "I-I-I d-d-didn't." I managed to stutter out.

Liam looked taken aback for a second, before he pushed me back further. I squirmed to be free from his gaze, but he had me pushed up against the brick wall, with no escape.

"Well, then it seems your little 'charm' isn't working any longer." He snarled. The chill of his figure made my entire body freeze.

He stared at me and I tried not to look him in the eye. I could feel each chilly breath from Liam as it hit my face and caused me to shake.

"See ya soon, cutie." He smirked, pushing away from the wall and lifting his hands which had been either side of me. How his hands hadn't gone through the wall, I'll never know…

I sunk to the floor as Liam faded out and disappeared, leaving me alone in the dead of night. I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself. My necklace _wasn't _working. Liam was right…

"Chloe?"

I lifted my head to see Derek standing above me. He loomed; although I'm sure he didn't mean to and stared down on me in confusion. I gave him a weak smile. His green eyes glinted as the moon appeared from behind the clouds for a mere second. He moved so soundlessly I hadn't heard him creep up on me at all. He was looking at me with what seemed to be worry.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked in a low rumble, bending down and offering me his hand.

I grasped it and was relieved of the sudden warmth and only then did I realise how cold I must be. Derek flinched at my chilly hand and cocked his head to one side. I wonder if he ever notices he does that.

"You're- freezing." He muttered.

My tiny hands were soon drowned in his large ones as he rubbed them together in the frosty air. I felt the warmth enveloping my body and was suddenly glad of the werewolf's company.

"What were you doing out here?" He suddenly asked my hands still in his.

I opened my eyes and gazed up at him. I sighed as another wind blew past. Derek's hair was standing on end from when Aunt Lauren had soaked him earlier. It didn't seem to bother him that droplets were falling onto his face and bare neck and coating him in water.

"Liam visited me." I said emotionlessly.

I shivered.

I waited for his expression; he looked at me in surprise. He shrugged off his grey hoodie and handed it to me. I murmured a thanks and he pulled me over to the porch where the door I'd come through earlier was. I sat beside him on the steps.

"Why did you summon him?" He asked me, his eyes searching my face.

I felt myself shudder, then, I looked back at him in worry.

"I _didn't._"

Derek's eyes opened wider, then he shook his head, "That's impossible." He explained, his hair dripping once more.

I sighed, and showed him my amulet. "It's stopped working." I didn't bother to look at my necklace; instead, I focused on Derek's face and just awaited his answer.

Derek's eyes didn't meet mine; instead, they stayed focused on my amulet. After awhile, I grew tired of waiting for him to reply.

"Derek?" I asked.

He looked up at me briefly, then down again, and then, he met my eyes.

"It's changed again." He said.

I took a double take and looked down at my amulet. Only a few hours ago, it had been violet. It now shone an emerald green, like Derek's eyes.

"B-but. Why?" I muttered, holding it up to the moonlight that had escaped once again from behind the clouds.

It glittered and glimmered in the silver light and seemed to be awash with flowing energy. Just as soon as the moonlight appeared, it was dragged under the grey sky again, and the amulet went back to normal, apart from being green now, of course.

I felt myself shaking slightly and I tucked it under Derek's hoodie which swamped me but kept me warm, so I wasn't going to complain about the size right now.

Derek's eyes met mine; he pulled me to my feet. I leant into him and sighed.

"C'mon. It's cold and almost morning." He said, keeping my hand in his and walking slowly beside me. We went through the door and warmth seeped into me.

I don't know why, but just as we stood beside the door, I extended my arms out to my sides and hugged Derek's waist. A few seconds later, he got over his initial surprise and I smiled slightly as his large muscled arms enclosed me into the safety of his body. Derek shifted suddenly, and looked into my eyes in a guilty, apologetic fashion.

"Chloe. I-"

"I know. Me too." I cut him off, and tugged on his shirt until he craned his head down to mine.

We kissed for what felt like hours, days, even years. Eventually, it was the noise of a branch smacking against the hall window that broke Derek and me from our trance and brought us back into reality.

"C'mon." Derek said, pulling me along, a small, smug look coating his face.

I walked alongside Derek, and followed him back to his room, where I fell into a proper, dreamless sleep.

"We'll figure it out, somehow." Derek breathed out, before I slipped to the surly bonds of earth, and to sleep.

"Rise and shine Lovebird!"

I groaned and rolled over and came face to face with Tori. I shrieked in surprise, and bolted over to Derek's side, but misjudged the length and fell to the floor, hitting my head on the floorboards with a slight crack.

Tori's footsteps echoed above me, and I felt her pulling me up to my feet. She sat me on the bed, which I noticed Derek was no longer in.

He must've wanted me to sleep as long as I needed to.

I glanced back at Tori as she panicked and checked my head for concussion or injury. Obviously, Tori did_ not_ share Derek's sympathy to let sleeping necromancers lie.

"What's going on?" I heard Simon's voice from the door.

I breathed a sigh of relief and rubbed my eyes. Tori chuckled nervously and tried to explain she'd only been meaning to make me jump.

Simon sat beside me and ordered me to lean my head over to him. I blushed as I did, remembering our kiss, my first. Of course, I'd never told Simon, or Derek or anyone else for that matter that it had been.

"She'll be fine." Simon said, to Tori I guessed.

I heard Tori's sigh of relief. "Thank God, I didn't want to break little wolfie's mate."

I scowled at that comment.

She laughed, "Look! She's even beginning to _act_ like him!" She flicked her black hair and giggled.

Simon shrugged his shoulders awkwardly and I moved my head from his shoulder. He stood up and offered me his hand, he pulled me up and I thanked him.

"No problem. Did you and Derek sort everything out?" He asked his blue eyes pierced my face for an answer.

I nodded, "Yeah." I gave him a look, meaning I'd talk about it with him later on. Away from Tori's prying ears if possible. Simon caught it, and nodded his head...

"Let's eat!" Tori cried, grabbing my arm and racing down the stairs with Simon at our heels.

As we entered what I assumed was the café of this motel, Aunt Lauren stood up and waved us over.

"How'd you kids sleep?" She asked, pouring herself some orange juice and offering me some as I sat beside Simon.

"Okay." I mumbled, taking it form her and pouring it myself before handing it to Simon and Tori.

Tori came and plonked herself on the other side of me in the three seated wooden loveseat type thing and jarred the table, sending Mr Bae's cornflakes over the table. He looked up from his book and tutted slightly. Suddenly, Mr Bae's eyes locked on mine. It sent a shiver up my spine. It was like he thought I was up to something. The gaze ended as Derek stomped over and pulled up a chair beside his adopted dad. Kit gave Derek a cheery grin, his son failed to send it back his way. I got the feeling that they'd had a heated conversation, and due to the looks being passed my way by everyone at the table, it had been about _me._

Derek noticed me and smiled slightly, I tried to return it but it was difficult with his dad and everyone else watching me.

"So."

I jumped slightly at the sudden interruption from a waitress, "What will it be?" She looked at me expectantly.

I blushed sheepishly and Tori grinned at me.

"Uh, just some cereal will be great." I yawned and downed some more orange juice quietly.

After everyone had ordered and the waitress had gone, everyone was back to doing their own thing.

Tori was reading her texts on her cell, Simon was drawing his manga cartoons on a napkin, Aunt Lauren was intently doing a woman's quiz in a magazine, and Kit was still reading his book. Derek however sat, staring into space, and then stuffing his face, then all over again. I felt very uncomfortable, being the only one apparently not occupied.

Suddenly, Derek's eyes met mine.

_**I'll explain later.**_

I nodded subconsciously at him and the corners of his mouth turned upwards slightly.

I began to eat my cereal, but found that my nerves were making it hard to eat any at all without spilling it all down my shirt. I found my aunt's eyes on me and looked quickly away. It was getting irritating; I could see Derek growing impatient from the corner of my eye.

Eventually, he snapped.

"I'm going to have a shower." He announced through gritted teeth, pushing his chair back so it squeaked against the tiles covering the floor loudly.

Several tables of people turned around as Derek stood up grumpily, and stormed from the dining room.

I watched as he left, and suddenly felt the urge to follow after him. I got up and excused myself, "I need the bathroom." I mumbled scattering before Aunt Lauren could call me back to the breakfast table.

The doors slammed behind me and I found the staircase Derek and I had shared a kiss at last night. I thundered less than gracefully up them, hoping to deliberately catch Derek's attention; although, I got no reply at all. It turns out Derek hadn't been lying about going for a shower.

I scrambled to the top and decided I would wander about for a bit, I certainly didn't want to have to return to that awkward breakfast, besides; it would do me good to relax and be curious. _Surely?_

I chose the left corridor at the top of the stairs, and began strolling past several doors where other guests must be sleeping. I turned another corner, then left, right, another corner, and… I looked around.

This hallway looked exactly the same as the last one.

I shook my head and continued on in my disorganised fashion, randomly choosing which hallways to go down, and which not to.

Eventually, I reached another flight of stairs, but this one was different. There was a thick coating of dust over the banisters on it, it seemed no-one had been up here for a long time. My curiosity kicked in. I wiped some of the dust off and began the steady climb upwards.

As I climbed, I studied the intricate red and gold wallpaper until it disappeared and was replaced by basic wooden panels.

Panting, I reached the top and leant against the wall. However, I shot back up as I saw an unopened door, which apparently, was unlocked.

_Supposedly because other, more normal explorers had died just making the effort to climb all the stairs before they reached this door, so no-one ever made it far enough to pose a threat to opening it._

I told myself, imagining how this would all look as a blockbuster mystery movie, _Chloe Saunders is- The Detective. _

I slowly started towards the door and turned the knob, it opened easily and I almost fell through the gap where the door had been.

Inside, was what appeared to be the attic.

It was musty and looked untouched. There were piles of cardboard boxes and books stacked by one wall. I walked over to them and began to filter through them.

One was entitled_, The Awakened Dead._

It caught my attention; it must have been at least fifty years old. I dusted off the cover, and opened it.

It talked about legends and Necromancers, the legends concerning necromancer's powers to raise the dead.

Just as I got to a part about how things sometimes went wrong, I heard a thump.

I shut the book.

Scanning the room, I saw nothing unlike it had been left.

Except for the door.

I'd left it open, hadn't I?

I stood up, still holding the book, and walked over to the door.

How would this look in a movie? I could imagine hushed voices and others yelling not to go near the door. But the thing is, when it's actually happening to you, things change.

I walked shakily to the door and turned the knob.

It didn't budge.

Not. One. Frickin'. _Bit._

I suddenly retreated and began to freak out. I'd left the door open, it had been one of the easiest things to open, yet now, when it came to being trapped in a creepy attic in a stingy motel, it wouldn't open.

I tried again, and then, winced slightly. I fished my amulet out from under my shirt. It was hot to the touch and had scalded my skin slightly. I was confused, _really _confused.

I looked back over at the locked door. Derek wouldn't be able to hear me from here. It would possibly take him days to track me all the way here as I'd taken so many stops and turns and restarts…

I was on my own.

"_You…Came…"_

The hairs on the back of my neck shot up. I held the book tight; my eyes open wide with fear.

"Who is it?" I boldly asked, I flinched as my voice reverberated around the room. The room suddenly felt, very dark and small. Like that crawlspace at Lyle House…

"_Couldn't resist my charms, could you? I knew you'd be back for more soon enough…"_

I felt my mouth grow dry and papery. I knew that voice. I knew what it meant: trouble. _Serious_ trouble.

A book whistled past my face, just millimetres from making an impact which would have probably left me coughing up dust on the floor.

I backed away from it, and forced the ghost all the way through. "Show yourself!" I cried, focusing.

"_You can't wait to see my gorgeous face again, can you? Fine, necromancer." _The voice growled angrily.

I shivered as a familiar silhouette appeared where the book had been thrown from.

"Royce…" I murmured, watching him raise his eyebrows at me, a sick, crazy smirk on his face.

He slunk towards me, and suddenly, another book flew at me. I dodged it barely and skidded to a halt on the floor. But he began pelting me with them, books from all different angles. Until, satisfied he had the situation wrapped around his little finger; he stopped, and pulled a glass bottle from a box. It smashed to the floor and he levitated a large piece that was as serrated as a dagger.

He looked madly at me, then at the glass hovering in front of him, it was under his control.

"_Poor, poor, careless little necromancer. No werewolf boy to protect you now, is there?"_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_The tension is killing me! Thanks so much to reviewers, etc, I love you, and I will continue to update asap._


	3. The Danger is Closer Than You Expect

**The Darkest Powers- The Changing.**

_School's started again, that's why I'm late updating and I had really important exams so couldn't update…_

_Thank you once more to you all! I love you guys so much for liking this :) it means the world to me; we left it on a cliffy, so let's continue! I'M SO SORRY ABOUT GETTING the ghost's name wrong! Thanks for pointing it out, luv ya'll._

_**LAST TIME…**_

_He looked madly at me, then at the glass hovering in front of him, it was under his control._

**"_Poor, poor, careless little necromancer. No werewolf boy to protect you now, is there?"_**

He swung suddenly at me. I dodged and sprinted away from Royce. All I could hear was his manic laugh in my ears, ringing and blaring like an oncoming underground train.

I stopped as I came to a dead end with only books and more boxes, and turned. Too late.

The glass made contact this time, and blood spurted from my left cheek and ran down my face. I opened my mouth to breathe and was greeted by the metallic taste and grimaced.

Royce suddenly lunged again. I moved and rolled over until I finished in the middle of the floor. I looked at where I'd just come from and saw a trail of my red blood where I'd been.

Royce then appeared before my face. I couldn't stop myself from screaming as he suddenly materialised. His chilled breath was rotten and made my toes curl. He chuckled at me, and I felt a sharp, sudden pain in my leg. I howled and momentarily lost the plot. He backed off a bit at my outburst; which gave me time to look at the damage. There was the glass weapon, lodged firmly in the side of my thigh. It was wedged in deep, and I reckoned that would equal serious medical attention at some point. I didn't dare remove it, in case it was the only thing stopping me from bleeding to death.

Royce laughed again, and advanced this time with a brick. Where he'd found it, I didn't dare think as he swung it at me, just barely missing my head as I sat on the floor. He just batted the side of my head the second time, but it was enough to send me spiralling out of my senses for a minute or two. My head throbbed, and it hurt so much to stand, but I knew I had to keep on my feet if I wanted to survive. No matter if Royce was a murderous ghost, he'd been right about one thing.

Derek wasn't going to come and save me now.

I was on my own, and it had never felt so _horrible._

The next blow hit me full on, I staggered and fell over; blood welled from a new gash on my head. He tried again. I gritted my teeth and moved out of Royce's next aim, it missed, and he momentarily lost control of the brick as it sailed past me and into some boxes.

This was my chance.

I dived for the brick and fell to the floor with it, a scream erupting from my throat as I landed against the glass in my thigh. Tears sprung to my eyes, and I looked up fuzzily at Royce.

He levitated above me with raised eyebrows and tutted. He snapped his fingers and the brick began to levitate. I leapt for it and felt myself being lifted into the air. If I let go, I knew there would be a good chance that Royce would kill me with it.

I saw his face contort and change until the look he gave me was pure, unadulterated fury.

He shook me in the air and hissed loudly, _"Let go, if you know what's good for you, little lost Necromancer."_

I focused on pushing Royce back into the light, through the passage. I imagined him disappearing, and not being able to return. Suddenly, he let out a yell, and I felt myself thump to the floor. I opened my eyes and quickly lunged to the side as the brick that had also been in the air fell to where I would have been with a loud crash. I gulped as I thought of the death that would have followed if I surely had not moved.

The attic seemed to return to how it had been before. The musty smell of books filled my nostrils as I pulled myself into a sitting position. The glass hurt so much.

The room was showered with old books flung around everywhere and broken glass lined the floorboards.

The blood on my cheek had just begun to clot and it had crusted, leaving a reddy/brown trail down the left side of my face. I'd deal with it later. I had bigger problems right now. Like how in _hell,_ I was going to get out of here.

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head.

_Summon Liz._

I began to call desperately for her, the pain worsening in my leg until I sunk onto my side on the floor, gritting my teeth and panting like a dog.

I waited, and waited.

Nothing happened.

I tried again, this time using all my power possible. I felt my strength ebbing away, until suddenly, a faint voice echoed around me.

"_Chloe? Are you ok?"_

I opened my eyes weakly to see Liz. _Thank God._ She was dressed in her Minnie Mouse slippers and nightgown and levitating before me with a worried look on her face.

"_Chloe?"_

I didn't reply to her question, I closed my eyes and whispered to her.

"Get…" I couldn't finish my sentence.

Liz nodded her head and disappeared_, "I'll be back as soon as possible Chloe, I'll bring someone, hang in there, okay?" _

And with that, I was all alone again.

_Little lost Necromancer. Lost and all alone. Dying in this hell-hole. Poor, poor little lost necromancer_…

I began to go mad with waiting. I slithered along the floor painfully and picked up my book on _The Awakening Dead_.

I held it up but couldn't read it properly as my hands shook so violently I thought I might be having some sort of internal earthquake.

I lobbed it away from me in desperation, and pressed my back against a wall. Suddenly, my eyes began to close involuntarily, I fought desperately to keep them open, but I felt my resolve slipping away. I felt myself slump motionlessly against the wall until I was laid down, with only my head lolling slightly against it. The one place I couldn't feel the pain was in the gash in my head. I could feel my warm blood leaking onto my hair and matting it. But there was nothing I could do.

_Lost little necromancer! All alone! Where's your big bad wolf now?_

I suddenly felt my breath catching in my throat. I wasn't going to wake up if I fell asleep. I knew that much. I coughed as loud as I dared and forced myself to try to move. But it was no use. My arms and legs didn't comply and I was stuck where I was. For the first time since the entire ordeal had begun, I felt a tear cascade down my blood-encrusted cheeks and before I knew it, an entire tsunami of tears followed it.

My consciousness threatened to disappear again and I struggled on the spot, but I was so tired, so very, very _tired._

_Little, lost, sleepy Necromancer, sleep, little necromancer. Sleep._

I panicked as my eyes closed and before I knew it, I had slumped against the wall once more and this time; there was no escaping the darkness….

"Oh my God! What happen-?" I heard Tori's voice; it was hysterical.

"Later. Get her aunt!" A low, rumbling voice shouted back at her as I heard her feet thunder across the floor and Tori yell out.

I felt myself being lowered onto something comfortable a few moments later, and then, the warmth of the person carrying me left me as they stood up.

I heard more footsteps.

"What's going on-**CHLOE?**" Aunt Lauren broke down into tears beside me and I heard her unzipping something.

"What happened to her?" I heard Simon's anxious voice beside me.

_Maybe this is what it feels like to die…_ I thought.

"Hold her head up! We've got to get her conscious!" Aunt Lauren barked. I felt what could only be Simon's nimble and soft hands under my head; I think he made sure to keep away from my wound.

"What's going on?" Kit's voice echoed around the room.

Great, of all the last voices I wanted or had to hear before I die, why did _he _have to be one of them?

"Shut _up_ and let her work, Dad!"

_Derek. Ah. Thank you to you for resurrecting righteousness in my last few moments._

Kit stopped talking, but I knew he was there, prodding and poking me in his mind.

My aunt began working her magic, but I felt nothing. Saw nothing. My eyelids were firmly closed.

She then stood up and left me, sniffling and probably bleary-eyed. "We will remove that glass when she's awake. It's safer that way." She sniffled.

Kit followed behind her; I could hear him comforting her quietly.

_Creep._

"Derek. She'll be okay…" It was Tori's turn to speak up again.

I felt the weight of his glare on Tori.

"I'll leave you." She said. I heard Tori leave and felt very out of everything.

"Bro, her aunt's fixed her up. You coming for some food? We can come and check on Chloe afterwards." _Simon._

Derek sighed loudly. He suddenly grasped my hand and I felt like my life was coming back. The warmth was so rejuvenating, I didn't want him to let go.

"I'm not hungry." Derek grumbled.

Now, _that_ was possibly the biggest surprise of my life.

It must've been for Simon too, because I'm sure I heard him fall over and get back up.

"Okay then. See you later. Come and find me if Chloe wakes up." Simon sighed, leaving and shutting the door behind him.

Derek and I sat in silence for the first few minutes we were alone. Did Liz get Derek? I hoped so.

I felt his grip intensify on my hand; I wanted so badly to hold his back. But I could not move at all. It made me nauseous.

Maybe I _was_ dead.

Maybe I _was_ a ghost.

How ironic, a kid who was genetically modified to have the ability to _talk_ to ghosts and _control_ them, is _killed _by one and then _becomes_ one. Not the best practical joke anyone could pull, even in Tori's books…

Suddenly, I was sure I heard a sniffing noise. Like someone was- _oh no, please don't, please don't cry…_

A lone droplet of water hit my hand and I felt Derek's hand shaking beneath mine. Suddenly, the door opened again, and I felt him stiffen. His sniffs disappeared. He stopped showing any emotion.

"Derek. We need to talk." _Kit._

I heard Derek groan, "Dad now is not the time, or place."

"Please son, its all I ask."

Kit was _begging?_

With his _own _son!

Now, I am sorry ladies and gentleman _that_ is possibly the newest low I have _ever_ had the unfortunate luck to hear. Boy, if I could move, I would be laughing so hard, I'd probably fall off of this bed in fits of laughter…

"What do you want to talk about?" Derek gave in.

"The necromancer." Kit replied.

I felt a chill run up my spine, and didn't know whether to be glad I felt something, or the opposite because they were about to talk about me, to my face.

I mean, sure, they didn't know I could hear them, but hey, have some respect for this little necromancer! I mean, I'm right _here!_

"Her name is Chloe," He growled in reply, "What about her?"

I waited with baited breath for Kit to respond.

"I know she lied about not awakening that corpse last night. I was awake, I heard the whole thing. _Saw _the whole thing."

I was definitely not glad to be here right now…

"_And?_ Your point is?" Derek asked his voice low and questioning. I wondered if he was tilting his head as he asked like he usually did.

Mr Bae sighed heavily, "She's not _safe,_ Derek. There are legends, prophecies about this sort of power when it is maximised and given to the wrong person."

I felt Derek stiffen; I knew this conversation wasn't going to last much longer.

"What are you saying?" He snarled.

"What I'm saying is," Kit paused, "The necroman-I mean, Chloe, here, is a threat to humanity, Derek, _that's_ what I mean."

Kit knew I was dangerous. He knew I was trouble. He didn't like me, I knew he didn't. He wanted me out. He didn't care if I survived or not. He'd only rescued me along with the others at The Edison Lab because I was Derek's little, blue eyed tag along. Nothing less, nothing more.

"_Bullshit."_

Derek spat out the curse with such disgust I could almost imagine the look on Kit's face.

I felt Derek rise beside me, and his hand slipped from mine. He was obviously fuming.

"And what about me? Huh? I put a kid in a wheelchair for life! Yet still you persisted to keep me alive, keep me safe, you treated me like a normal human being for God's sake!" He paused, and I felt him look down at me, "And now, now you've got the nerve to tell me that you think my_ innocent_ girlfriend who has done nothing but been subjected to horror for the last year of her life, is a murderous corpse raiser who is going to destroy and kill us all?"

It went silent.

"I just want what's best for everyone, Derek." Kit replied a moment later.

"_Bullshit." _Derek yelled, "Utter _BULLSHIT!"_

The room shook slightly as Derek snapped. He began to rampage around the room, I could feel every step he took as his feet hit the floor, somewhat the opposite of his light-footedness I was accustomed to.

"Derek, if you'd just calm down then we could talk-" Kit began.

"Talk?" I heard him screech to a halt, "_THIS_ is your idea of a talk?"

Kit tried to talk again, but Derek beat him to it, "You know what Dad. This past year without you, when I met Chloe, has been the best year of my life, and I'm not about to listen to your utter _bullshit_ about how it'd be safer if she was locked away in a lab somewhere!"

I'm starting to think Derek really likes the word bullshit.

"Son, I-"

"This conversation is finished, _Kit._"

I felt Mr Bae stiffen at Derek calling him by his first name.

"This isn't over Derek." Kit murmured, opening the door with a creak.

I heard Derek scoff loudly, "It is _Kit_, this is _over._"

The door shut behind Kit, and I heard Derek collapse into a chair beside me, he sighed loudly and rubbed his temple.

I felt a sudden urge to burst from my sleep, but couldn't muster the power to do so. I felt Derek shuffle beside me, and his heavy hand fell to stroking my black locks. I really needed to get rid of that colour, it made me look like a zombie. Probably not the best subject to mention, especially when your boyfriend's dad knows you raise the dead and can control them.

I heard Derek sniffing and wished I could do something, anything about it; but Royce really must have knocked me about. I couldn't do anything; I just lay on the bed, feeling stupid and a waste of space.

I heard the door reopen again and heavy footsteps echoed around me. Derek spoke up, "Hey." He said half heartedly.

"Hi, how is she?"

_Simon._

I felt Derek's eyes on me, and wished I could wriggle from the gaze.

"Okay."

"What did Dad say? He seemed pretty pissed." Simon asked. I heard him pull up a chair beside Derek.

Derek sighed again, "Nothing."

Simon must've raised his eyebrows at that, "Really?" He asked sarcastically.

Derek growled under his breath, "Alright. Dad said Chloe was a hazard to humanity." He spat these words out.

I heard Simon gasp slightly, "What? Why?"

"Because she unwillingly raises the dead. Apparently, according to him, that means she'll lose control of her powers completely and turn into a zombie raising psychopath and kill us all." He snarled, and I heard his fist hit the bedside table with such a force; I was surprised it didn't snap in two.

"What the heck?" Simon asked, his voice rising slightly.

"That's what I said!" Derek grumbled, sitting back down.

Okay, Derek that really was _bullshit._

Simon suddenly reached over as I heard Derek wail quietly, "I just _don't_ believe it." He said quietly. It was possibly the quietest I'd ever heard his voice.

I could hear fabric on fabric above me as Simon hugged Derek. I could imagine Simon desperately shaking on his tiptoes and Derek bent over in the brotherly embrace.

"We'll work it out, okay?" Simon sighed, his feet hitting the floor again.

I waited for Derek's reply, but one only came after a long wait.

"Okay. Yeah." His voice was hoarse and croaky, but shook slightly with what I could tell was rage.

I wanted to wake up, heck, I really did.

"C'mon." Simon whispered to Derek, "Would Chloe want to see you like this?" He asked kindly.

Great, now they were talking like I was past tense and dead.

"I guess not. But, I'm not gonna let Dad carry on like that, those are dangerous thoughts of his." Derek grumbled his voice back to its normal rumble.

"Just calm down a bit, hmm? We'll just have to keep a closer watch on him, and make sure he doesn't manipulate Chloe's Aunt Lauren's mind." Simon whispered.

Derek groaned, "You're right. The last thing we need is that traitor going and taking drastic so-called measures."

I felt both of their eyes on me, and was suddenly glad I couldn't move, or else they would've seen my giant blush.

But, wait?

Aunt Lauren might betray us? I had a feeling Kit might, but would my aunt?

_Yes. _

I know she would after the first time she gave me into the Edison Project when Rae and I were running away from Lyle House.

And that meant Derek and Simon were right, I had to be careful around the adults now. Especially now Simon and Derek's dad thought I was some raving- out of control _monster_ who was going to destroy the entire world with an army of corpses.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_Hope you liked that chapter! A bit longer than the other 2, thought You deserved a longer chappy after the wait! Next chapter, I can't guarantee before next weekend, but I'll do my best, one more exam to go now! Wish me luck and review!_


	4. Time to Go!

**The Darkest Powers: The Changing.**

_OMG! Than you so much again for reviews, subscribes, and faves! It means a lot to me that you're enjoying my fic! Thanks for the good luck with my exam's I think they went ok! Well, soo happy they're finished now! Meant I got to watch Austin powers in my chemistry lesson, haha._

_Well , here's the next chappy!_

_**LAST TIME…**_

_But, wait? _

_Aunt Lauren might betray us? I had a feeling Kit might, but would my aunt?_

_Yes. _

_I know she would after the first time she gave me into the Edison Project when Rae and I were running away from Lyle House._

_And that meant Derek and Simon were right, I had to be careful around the adults now. Especially now Simon and Derek's dad thought I was some raving- out of control monster who was going to destroy the entire world with an army of corpses…_

"Does it hurt?"

I sighed, "What do you think?"

I saw Tori's face and quickly retraced my steps. I dropped my hands into my lap and began to fiddle with the hem of my shirt. "I-I'm s-sorry, I-I didn't mean it l-like-"

"It's fine." Tori growled, turning away from me.

If looks could kill…

I'd finally brought myself from my concussion, no thanks to Royce. I thought I'd been stuck in some kind of coma.

All of a sudden, my Aunt Lauren with her impeccable timing burst in, carrying a bag with a red cross on it. I winced as I spotted it, and Tori got up off my bed and stood beside my aunt. My aunt smiled weakly at me as if in reassurance, but I couldn't manage more than a meek twitch of my lips.

Why should I? When my boyfriend and Simon seem to think she'll betray us as soon as she figures out along with Kit that I'm too much of a risk.

I sat as still as I could whilst she knelt beside me, her eyes fixed on the glass wedged into my upper thigh. I saw her hiss slightly, as if this was some new challenge for her. I tried to keep calm as she edged towards me with a fierce pair of giant tweezers and some towels. I began to shuffle involuntarily from her as she placed the tweezers on my thigh and looked me in the eyes.

"Chloe- you're gonna have to hold still, okay?" She murmured, her eyes not leaving mine till she'd watched me gulp and nod slowly.

Aunt Lauren moved closer, till I could make out all the colours in her blue eyes as she nodded at me. At that moment, Tori, looking decidedly pale, left the room, slamming the door behind her, obviously, she wasn't one for blood…

Neither was I though.

I exhaled loudly, and closed my eyes.

They weren't closed for less than a quarter of a second before she leapt at me. She hadn't given me any warning.

A guttural scream that sounded like an animal being mauled to death escaped from my lips.

I panicked.

A moment later, I was on the floor, thrashing with tears in my eyes, I kicked her hands away. She looked at me with annoyance, and then sighed, "Chloe?"

I looked up slowly, and before I knew what had happened, she pounced on me, "Kit!" She yelled.

I began to thrash.

It was a trap, there were going to kidnap me, probe me, I should've known better than to let her anywhere near me. Derek and Simon were right.

Suddenly, Kit burst through the door, his eyes widening as he saw the struggle.

"A little help, please?" my aunt hollered.

He shook his head of thoughts and pounced on me. He grasped a hold of my arms and legs and laid me against the wall. I screamed in his arms but he was stronger than I thought he'd be. I spat in his face. Anger rose in me. I'd been tricked.

Suddenly, Aunt Lauren screamed back at me. I opened my eyes and realised she had flown across the room and was lying against the opposite wall unconscious. Kit still had a hold on me, but it loosened slightly as he saw my aunt and I wriggled free, kicking his body from mine and crawling with the glass still lodged in my thigh.

I looked up to see Derek looming above his father, a furious scowl spread across his face. He stared down his dad as Kit got to his feet.

"What the _hell_ are you playing at?" Kit yelled, stepping forwards to face Derek with such ferocity, I thought he was about to hit Derek.

Derek stepped back slightly, a snarl escaping from his taut lips.

Mr Bae glanced at me, then I noticed Simon in the corner of the room, his mouth was agape in surprise as I watched him stare at my aunt on the floor. He checked her pulse, "She's okay." He sighed.

Kit let out a breath he had been keeping, then fixed on me. As he stepped forwards, Derek sprung to action, and leapt between his dad and I. A growl erupted from him, and he looked dangerously at Mr Bae.

Kit didn't _even_ bother to stop walking.

Every time his feet hit the ground as he crossed towards me and Derek I could feel the vibrations of the creaky floorboards, and the '_thump thump'_ that was undoubtedly my heart.

Derek flinched as his father grew closer. Suddenly, as Kit grew close enough to reach out to him, he stopped in mid air, his left foot suspended off the ground. He stayed there, unblinking.

"And you said I was useless?"

Tori smirked, her fingers outstretched as she held Kit in a strong binding spell.

Derek suddenly was above me, he gave me a sharp nudge.

"C'mon." He said, grabbing my arm and lifting me to my feet.

I didn't need to be told twice. I got up, and looked over at my unconscious aunt, her head lolling against the sideboard.

"She'll be ok." Derek tugged on my sleeve, "Now let's get out of here."

I trembled as I stepped past the freeze-framed Mr Bae, his mouth set in a firm line and eyes unblinking.

Derek steered me past my unconscious aunt and out the door. Simon followed behind, "Keep it up Tori; we'll get our stuff and yours." Derek commanded.

Tori nodded courageously and looked quickly at me, before returning to the job at hand.

As we closed the door, Derek caught me by surprise; he grabbed me and began sprinting up the stairs. I winced but ignored the pain as we carried on.

Derek slammed the door behind us with such force; I thought everyone in the building had heard. Fortunately, it seemed everyone took no notice of what was probably just another teenager arguing with a parent over trivial issues like she wanted to meet up with her girlfriends but was supposed to be doing extra music practise …

Derek grabbed my backpack I'd chucked away when I'd thought I'd never have to use it again. It turns out, that wasn't going to happen.

He began shoving spare clothes into his own he'd just gotten as my backpack sailed through the air. I reached out to catch it. I thanked Derek, and ran to my room, the same room I'd been sharing with Aunt Lauren not a few hours ago.

I picked up my jeans, assorted shirts and a whole stack of toiletries and underwear, I knew from experience that they probably would make my bag heavier … But I wasn't taking any chances.

I stopped for a moment.

I grabbed my Aunt Lauren's purse from her bag and stuffed it in my hoodie pocket. It was one of the grey plastic hoodys Derek had gotten me last time we were on the run. I turned and jumped.

"Whoops! Didn't mean to sneak up on you!" Simon chuckled, his hands up in mock surrender.

I rolled my eyes, and slung my backpack over my shoulder. As I grew closer to Simon, his hand brushed against mine, I fought the urge to pull away as guilt riddled my insides.

I ignored it and just as we were about to leave, Derek's shadow loomed above us. Simon shifted away from me, the warmth of his hand evaporating as Derek looked between us.

"Let's get Tori and get out of here." He rumbled, motioning us to follow.

I walked beside Derek as we thundered down the staircase, Simon right on our tails. As we reached the bottom, my vision began to blur and I felt a headache coming on. I cried out, and slipped from the step. A few seconds later, I had landed with a thud on the bottom step, my eyes screwed shut tightly.

"_Chloe?"_

In an instant, Derek was by my side, crouched beside me, his eyes clouded with worry.

I struggled to sit up, and Derek moved to help me, his big fingers closing around my shoulders gently as if he remembered my shoulder wound from before and pulling me into his lap. I felt tiny as Simon and Derek leant over to ask me if I was alright.

I sighed, "I-I'm sorry, I'm fine, really." I blushed as Derek rolled his eyes, and his grip tightened.

I heard a yell, "Hurry up! I can't hold them off forever y'know!" Tori hollered, her voice weakened by her up-keeping of the binding spell.

Simon reached out his hand, and I took it in mine and allowed myself to be pulled to my feet.

"Can you walk?" Derek asked, motioning to my leg, where the glass still resided.

I nodded, and walked fuzzily down onto the ground floor, with Derek and Simon either side of me, Simon still holding my hand.

I poked my head around the door.

"Tori, that's enough." Derek told her, and a minute later, Derek was rushing to keep Tori on her feet.

She stumbled about, and Kit fell the ground, panting like he'd been holding his breath.

Derek allowed Tori to swing an arm around his neck, and they joined me and Simon. I felt a small pang of jealousy arise in me at Tori and Derek's predicament. But I shook it away just as quickly as it had arrived.

_Stupid Chloe… She's hurt after saving your butt for God's sake!_

"Right, we just need to get-"Derek paused mid sentence.

I cried out as my werewolf boyfriend collapsed to the ground, pulling Tori with him. Simon grabbed a hold of Tori and stopped Derek crushing her as he fell. He cursed, and held her up as Tori teetered on the brink of consciousness.

I dived to the floor, and began shaking Derek.

He groaned, and I noticed a bump beginning to show at the back of his crown. I brushed the black hair back and checked it out. Someone had hit him.

"_Chloe!" _

I turned just to see a brick looming above my head and Derek. I felt it come down towards me. Suddenly, an unknown force shoved it, and a person yelped, and fell to the floor.

As I opened my eyes, I saw Liz before me, in her socks and Minnie Mouse nightgown. She panted slightly, and I noticed my attacker.

I gazed down at my aunt Lauren with little less than fury. She'd hurt Derek. She could've killed him. She'd tried to do the same to me. It seemed there was no sane part of my aunt left.

_That's probably because she was a psychopath who brainwashed you into thinking you were a schizo and locked you in a home for the mentally ill, when in fact you were a genetically modified supernatural who raises corpses in her sleep..._

My conscience sorted my befuddled brain out, and I turned back to Liz, she was holding the brick and levitating it before Kit, stopping him reaching us.

"Derek?" I whispered turning him on his back. His eyes were closed and closed tight from his surprise fall. I brushed the hair from his sweaty forehead.

I glanced at Liz, "Thanks Liz."

She nodded, and gave me a small smile. At that moment, Kit dived past her. She lobbed the brick after him, but it missed and skidded across the room.

Kit leapt at me, but I felt only a slight breeze before he was sent sailing into the wall by Simon's well-aimed knock back spell.

With Tori propped on one arm, he helped me up with the other. Guilt in his brown eyes as his father groaned on the floor.

I grasped Derek's hand, and yanked him up. But I didn't get far before we all fell down.

I got on my feet as Kit started to wake up. Liz suddenly lifted Derek like he was feather with her telekinesis, and Derek began to fly through the door and down some more stairs.

I yanked Simon who was holding Tori onto his feet and raced after Liz. I almost lost my footing several times as we went, getting faster and faster. My heart thumped in my chest with my footsteps as they bounded off each step.

_Imagine this as a movie; the brave heroine rescues her boyfriend and friends from her evil aunt and her boyfriend's dad with the help of a poltergeist, the sound effects of hitting the steps reverberating all around, perhaps some thunder effects?_

I reached the bottom and found it hard going to stop myself ploughing into the door with the others behind me. I looked around. We were in a basement. Suddenly, Liz began to fade. I dived for Derek and he fell on top of me as we hit the ground. Simon rushed over, and tried to help me up.

I sighed, "Liz?" I called into the darkness that had surrounded us.

Chills began to involuntarily run up my spine and cloud my thoughts.

_Something else is here._

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_I hope you liked the chapter! Shorter than some others, I'm totally aware, but I HOPED you liked it! Please review? they mean the world to me _


	5. Changing

**The Darkest Powers- The Changing.**

_Hey there guys! I re-read all 3 books to make sure I am including every little detail I can, and I was kinda disappointed with only a total of around 4 reviews for my last chappy I am not out there to harvest reviews in return for chapters, I 'd just like a little more, pwease?_

_Without further redo, here's chapter 5!_

* * *

**LAST TIME…**

_I reached the bottom and found it hard going to stop myself ploughing into the door with the others behind me. I looked around. We were in a basement. Suddenly, Liz began to fade. I dived for Derek and he fell on top of me as we hit the ground. Simon rushed over, and tried to help me up. _

_I sighed, "Liz?" I called into the darkness that had surrounded us. _

_Chills began to involuntarily run up my spine and cloud my thoughts._

_**Something else is here.**_

* * *

The darkness surrounded me. The darkness enveloped me. The silence _scared_ me.

I woke with a pounding headache and dizziness overcame me as I tried to sit up.

Where was I?

How had I got here?

I looked over to see a face I never thought I'd ever be happy to see.

"Does it hurt?"

I gasped as Tori reached out a hand and touched my forehead. I wriggled away and glared at her. She looked serenely peaceful, and that puzzled me, especially as only a few seconds ago, she'd been hurtling down into a basement with me, Simon and an unconscious-

"**DEREK!**" I cried out, remembering what had happened.

Tori gave me a funny look, like I'd just told her I was planning on overruling the world with zombies- _ah,_ best not to go down that route before I know Kit's not lurking…

I tried to stand up, but Tori held me in a binding spell, her green eyes locked on mine. I struggled against her spell but she just ramped up the power as I pathetically tried to shuffle out of the bed so I could find Derek and Simon.

"Why are you doing this, Tori?" I asked my headache increasing.

Her trademark scowl returned and I felt her grip weakening on me.

"Cos you've just had **THAT** removed from your leg you dumb blonde!" At that, Tori turned my gaze to my leg. It was bandaged heavily at the thigh. She continued to glare at me, "Geesh, that anaesthetic your aunt gave you must really be doing some weird things…"

That made me think.

"M-my a-a-unt?" I stuttered.

Tori rolled her eyes, "Oh, looks like we'll have to restart you again, seeming as trying to be considerate for once didn't work."

I felt my cheeks turn pink. I jumped as the door swung back open. In came my aunt Lauren…

She continued to walk over as calmly as Tori had been perched beside me only a few seconds ago. I flinched as she drew next to me, her beaming smile unfaltering.

My head was killing. I felt like I'd been run over by a steamroller.

What the _heck_ was going on?  
Whatever it was, I needed to find out.

And find the boys.

"You're awake!" Aunt Lauren smiled, sitting beside me and stroking my forehead; I shivered at her touch, and tried desperately not to fidget from it.

"How's your leg?" She asked, gesturing to it and grinning at me with innocence.

I stammered that it was ok, but that I had a small headache.

_Understatement,_ I know. Especially when it feels closer to when fifty Derek's fall on top of your head all at once.

Tori rolled her eyes nonchalantly, and got up to leave. I felt a sudden desperation as she grew closer to the door. Panic arose in my throat. I didn't want her to leave. I didn't know where I was, what had happened. I knew one thing though. I most certainly, did _NOT_ want to be left vulnerable to Aunt Lauren by myself.

She didn't heed my mental cry of desperation however. She probably wouldn't have heeded an actual cry either with a sour look like that on her face, which told me all I needed to know about Tori's mood at that time.

I let her go out the door, and allowed myself to look around the room. It was very familiar.

_Too_ familiar.

"W-where, am I?" I asked out loud, wincing as I waited for my aunt's response.

She giggled, and swept her blonde locks over her shoulder. "You're at the motel, _silly_!" She patted my head like I was a six year old and I felt my anger growing.

However, my confusion also grew with it.

Why was I in bed? Had our escape been real? Or was I dreaming?

"Where are Derek and Simon?" I asked, my confidence coming back and stopping my stutter.

Aunt Lauren rolled her eyes cheekily, "They're resting in the other room."

"R-resting?"

_Damn_, it was back again.

Aunt Lauren nodded again.

I considered screaming to alert Derek with his super-werewolf powers to come and get me, but didn't dare as I hadn't a clue whether she was telling me the truth or not.

"C-can I s-see t-them?" I stammered.

Aunt Lauren's smile faltered slightly.

My stomach twisted.

She looked over her shoulder, then back at me.

"They're both very tired, Chloe. Derek was up all night with you and didn't get a wink of sleep." She explained.

Huh?

Did that mean I'd just _dreamed _our escape?

My heart sunk as the possibility clouded my befuddled brain.

I'd dreamt it.

Every single bit of it.

"W-what did you give me?" I asked, rubbing my sore head.

"An anaesthetic. Whilst we removed the glass. How do you feel? I gave you quite a lot for such a long procedure." She said.

I rubbed my head harder. That probably explained as to why my head was pounding.

"I-is D-Derek ok?" I asked wearily, sighing as I thought about our imaginary escape…

Aunt Lauren sighed again, "He's fine Chloe. Just worried, about you. Now I suggest you get some sleep, okay?"

I nodded.

I knew I wouldn't sleep.

Not one fricking bit.

But when she kissed my cheek and waved goodnight to me, and shut the door. I felt my eyes closing from the drugs still left in my system.

Just before I drifted off, I realise my emerald amulet _wasn't_ around my neck…

"C'mon! What is it?"

"Huh?" I snapped my head around only to be met my darkness.

I saw a distant figure in the dark.

Then, I saw a girl. She was knelt.

She staring.

I looked behind me.

To my left.

To my right.

Then, I realised.

She was staring at _me._

"_Chloe? What is it?"_

That was Simon.

I called out to him, "Simon? Where are you?"

No answer.

The boy moved closer towards the girl who was staring at me; I watched him shake her shoulders.

"Chloe?"

The it hit me.

That was Simon.

And that, that girl, was _me._

"There's a ghost." The other Chloe answered, standing up and pointing at me.

I gasped, and looked down at myself; I wasn't a ghost, was I?  
If I was, I must be dead.

Tears fought to my eyes, but I pushed them away. This scene, it looked familiar.

Suddenly, Tori appeared from behind Simon, and shook my- well, Chloe's shoulders.

"Hey, y'know, wolf-boy isn't gonna get any easier to carry and your aunt and Kit will be up soon." She remarked.

Typical Tori.

Wolf-boy?

That meant Derek was here.

But, wait, carry?

It all came back.

I moved closer towards them as Chloe turned from me.

"W-wait!" I cried out, falling to my knees before the other Chloe.

She looked at me with terror.

"Chloe? What is it?" Tori asked, popping up beside me and walking straight through me.

I felt a sudden chill as she did so, and sneezed involuntarily.

"I-its' m-me." She whispered eyes wide. I noticed the amulet around her neck.

Hang on, I couldn't see a glow. That glow all necromancers give off to ghosts.

Did that mean I wasn't dead?

I sure hoped so.

Suddenly, I felt myself fading.

I grew weaker, until I couldn't move at all.

My breathing became raspy.

And the _darkness_ overwhelmed me once more…

I yelped as I fell to the cold, hard floor.

The room was pitch black, and I could barely see my own hand before my face. I glanced up and saw the faint outline of a bed. I reached up tentatively to touch it, make sure it was real, that I wasn't a ghost.

My hand touched the bed, and I breathed out a sigh of relief, a dream, just an effect of the drugs.

_Or not… _

My brain told myself.

I scolded my brain and sat up, and felt a numbed pain overtake my leg, the one which had been stitched after the glass had been removed.

Suddenly, I heard a creak outside my door.

I froze.

My heart began to beat with an all-too-familiar thumping.

I felt subconsciously for my necklace, and panic rose in me as I hunted my neck for the precious amulet. It wasn't there.

I shimmied up onto my bed with some skill and sat in the covers, shaking as the creak reverberated around me.

_Make it into a movie. Make it into a movie…_

_So now we see our fearless heroine cornered in a dark room in the dead of night, injured and without her greatest weapon… How will she survive till morning?_

Not quite the plot I'd had in mind…

It'd have to do because that thing was back again.

I shuffled so my covers were surrounding me like a bird's nest and concentrated on pulling the spirit through, _if_ that was what it was.

I heard a thump. And a scrabbling outside my door.

Slowly, I crept over to where I assumed the door was. I fumbled about far-from-gracefully until I found the light switch.

I flicked it on and found myself squinting painfully as I adjusted to the sudden sheer light.

There was nothing here.

I could almost imagine the sighs of relief from people at cinemas, watching Chloe Saunders's debut film.

Suddenly, I let out a loud cry as the door slammed open, and a large shadow ran at me. I stifled a scream as it stopped before me, and yanked something over my head with such force I almost fell over.

I looked at the amulet, glowing green in the harsh light as it swung on my necklace around my neck. I felt as if a part of me had been restored, I felt safe, knowing it was there.

I prepared myself for the person above me.

As I looked up, I saw Derek.

He was panting madly and had a sheen coating his face. His hair hung limply in his face as sweat rolled off of him and his shirt which was stuck to his back was damp.

His green eyes were feverish and slightly scared.

I stood up beside him.

"Oh Derek…" I murmured, flinging myself at him in a hug.

He shook wildly beneath my arms, his muscles and tendons shaking. I looked back up at him. At his panic. At his worry.

"I-I noticed it on the floor, in the hall." He murmured, pointing at my amulet through his wheezing.

I shook off the worry that filled me hearing that and focused on locating my sneakers. I eventually found them beneath the bed and turned to grab a hoodie. I found the cheap, plastic, _ugly_ as Tori had remarked several times, grey one Derek had bought me whilst we'd been on the run in Buffalo from Lyle House. I shoved it on, and took the lead out of the room and down the hall.

I barely heard his feet hit the ground behind me, and found myself checking every so often that he was still following me. He waved me away every time I turned like I was worrying too much.

He looked a _mess._

Eventually, we reached a door which led out of the motel, which meant my aunt wasn't all the lying bitch she had previously been to me. I swung the door open and ushered Derek outside, closing it behind us.

Immediately, he collapsed, his body hitting the ground hard. He panted and whimpered slightly through gritted teeth.

I began to panic.

"Derek? You can't Change here. It's too close." I whispered, pulling on his arms gently until I managed barely to rouse him to walk into a small patch of trees a few metres away.

He threw off his hoodie as he slumped onto all fours and with it came his shirt. He then yanked down his jeans with vigour and knelt in the earth. I sat on his discarded jacket beside him and began the ritual of rubbing between his shoulder blades as his skin rippled beneath my hands.

It wasn't long before the stench of last night's pizza and this night's meal joined us in the forest.

I carried on whispering to him, telling him he was doing well, that he was okay, that I was there for him.

He let out a cry of pain as his entire body reshaped itself. Coarse, black hair began to appear and push from his skin, leaving me to stroke the fur between my finger tips.

Suddenly, I heard Aunt Lauren's voice through the forest. Loud and clear.

"Shit." I murmured.

Her footsteps grew closer.

"Chloe? Derek?"

Derek's head shot up, he looked out into the forest and I saw his face changing. His nose growing, his eyes narrowing. His lip curling.

She couldn;t find Derek, not like this. It would freak her out, scare her, make her believe Derek really should have been put down like a rabid dog all those years ago...

Derek let out an involuntary cry of pain. I heard the footsteps growing closer. I felt my heart begin to race.

I tried to calm him, to reassure Derek she wouldn't find us. But Aunt Lauren continued to grow closer, her not-so-light footsteps making Derek and I flinch. I hoped Derek would be quieter, that the pain would lessen. But it only got worse. As my aunt got close enough for me to see her, I gritted my teeth.

The Change had begun.

And there was no stopping it.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_I hate this chapter; I really do, but please review and tell me what you think? Any suggestions are welcome also._


End file.
